Carra (Darna vs. the Planet Women)
Carra (Lita Vasquez) is a secondary villainess in the 1975 Filipino fantasy film "Darna vs. the Planet Women". Carra, is a violet-skinned and platinum haired villainess. She wears a purplish-blue bikini with stylish ying-yang symbols on her bra. She is a part of the Planet Women, ruled by Electra (Rosanna Ortiz). The other Planet Women include Orak (Eva Linda), Noche, and Mahiya. We know that Noche and Mahiya were played by Liza Zobel and Diana Villa, but we are not sure which is which. The plan of the Planet Women is to kidnap a bunch of Earth's leading scientists, force them to design, build and embed huge engines into the center of the Earth. Then they plan to fly the whole planet back to the Planet Women's home system. In so doing this, they would be stopping the planet's rotation and breaking its orbit, which will kill all the inhabitants. In one of the scenes, Carra appears at The Institute of Advanced Metallurgy, disguised as a reporter. Carra wears a white mini dress over her bikini and a veil that kind of covers her purple face. There she meets Dr. Villafuerte, and she lures him up to the roof for a "photo shoot". Up on the roof she knocks him out and is just about to put him in her helicopter, when Darna arrives. A big catfigt takes place, and it is obvious that Carra is the karate expert of the group. Carra buckles metal with her hands and feet, but Darna has no problem defeating her. She clobbers her in the face, and she goes down like a lead weight. However, Carra jumps up and continues the fight. Carra does manage to get a clean karate chop to the face, which momentarily blinds Darna. The Doctor wakes up, and Carra accidentally backs up into him, knocking him over the building's side. Fortunately, Darna flies down to save him. Carra takes this opportunity to escape. It is up to Darna (Vilma Santos) to thwart their plan and defeat the Planet Women. The Planet Women hypnotize Ramon (Zandro Zamora), Darna's boyfriend, and use him to lure Darna into a trap. Electra then uses Ramon as hostage to get Darna to gather up the scientists. Darna challeges Electra to a winner take all fight. If Electra wins, Darna will help the Planet Women enslave the Earth. If Darna wins, they have to pack up all their evil plans and head home. After a few minutes of a splendid catfight that includes in air fighting, Darna gets Electra into a submission hold which ends the battle. Electra then honors her word and flies off in her ship never to be seen again. Darna became a cultural icon in the Philippines, created in 1947 when the country was struggling to come out of the devestation of World War II. She became one of the first heroines in film in 1951, and she inspired 14 movies along with countless shows, magazines, spoofs and spin-offs. She served as a salve to a country looking for a champion, and became ain icon of Truth, Justice and the Filipino way. Gallery Screenshot 269.jpg Screenshot 270.jpg Screenshot 271.jpg Screenshot 272.jpg Screenshot 273.jpg screenshot_277.jpg screenshot_278.jpg screenshot_279.jpg Screenshot 274.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1970s Category:Wig Category:Blonde Category:Opera Gloves Category:Bikini Category:Conspirator Category:Kidnapper Category:Catfight Category:Alien Category:Boots